The Heartbreak Parade
by Gunnr
Summary: Have some angst. You will never believe it from the first chapter, but there is a plot. A nice, torturous one. If you enjoy a good angst fest every so often, this is the place to get your fix. M for heavily implied sex. Slash later, probably.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going to amuse myself so much with this. Be prepared for bucketfuls of angst.**

**Shiek's POV  
**

* * *

Love. The subject of so many of the ramblings of men. I only add to the score, I suppose. What is love, if it is not death? Men write of love as if it is life. I disagree. Where there is love, there is heartbreak. Where there is love, the people are broken. Where there is love, there is a wretchedness.

I know. I loved. I love still. It brings me only despair.

But maybe I am confusing you. I will start from the beginning, then.

I still remember the first time I saw him. A boy like any other, except for the fact that he was beautiful in my eyes. I walked over and introduced myself. He said his name was Marth.

Marth.

I still remember how I savored that name. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know where he was from, what events had shaped him to his present form, I wanted to know the name of his sword, and how he had acquired it. I wanted to know who he was behind those clear blue eyes.

But he walked away quickly after he told me his name.

He had seen _her_ of course.

Everyone sees her. Everyone wants her. She is perfect. Who would _not_ want her? The way she walks is so graceful, the way she talks is so witty and polished, the way she braids her hair is divine, the way she paints her lips is ravishing. She dances, she paints, she sings, she weaves, she embroiders, she flirts, she teases, and I have heard over and over how _enchanting_ she is in bed.

Add the way she sparkles with gold and jewels, and you have the recipe for every man's dream.

Princess Zelda Hyrule, the fairest of women.

At the mention of her name alone, men find their pants become restrictive.

She did not, however, show much interest in Marth that day, and I began to hope. Maybe I could convince Marth to be mine. Zelda spent most of that day lavishing her attentions on a man called Snake, and another called Pit.

Marth seemed rather crest-fallen. If only he could know how much I wanted him to look at me. At every spare glance that fell in my vicinity, my heart would beat like that of a dove who flees the talons of the hawk. I had never known a man who affected me in such a way as this one.

I was so foolish. I allowed myself to hope that maybe, just maybe, I could crawl out of the shadow that Zelda cast over me. Maybe there was a man out there who would see past Zelda, and see me. I should not have allowed myself that hope. I only broke my own heart. Zelda shines like the sun; and like a flickering star, I am invisible next to her.

Over the next few weeks, Marth became my obsession. I learned everything about him that people would talk about. I followed him from the shadows whenever I could.

One day, I decided that it was time for me to meet him again.

I went out into the gardens, in a spot where I knew he walked every morning, before most of the others were awake. I waited on a bench until I spotted him coming my way. I got up, and slowly began walking in his direction, looking for all the world like I was only out to enjoy the serenity of the morning.

"Good morning," I nodded to Marth when he drew near enough.

"Good morning, I don't believe we've meet. I'm Prince Marth Lowell." He swept me a graceful bow, flourishing his cape behind him.

"I'm Shiek." I held out my hand, which he took and kissed. I was glad for my cowl right then, as I was blushing something fierce.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam." Marth smiled flirtatiously at me. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me in my walk about the garden?"

"With delight." I grinned and took his proffered arm.

I was in raptures for that walk. Marth flirted shamelessly with me the whole morning. He insisted that I eat lunch with him, not that I was complaining. He wanted to escort me everywhere, and I was not about to deny him. He was always smiling, cracking subtle jokes, making me feel beautiful.

When I went to bed that night, my head was spinning with happiness.

I woke the next morning a bit nervous. I was afraid that Marth might've tired of me. My fear was baseless, then. He was just as delightful, just as attentive.

It was official. I had fallen head over heals for this man.

Day after day, we were together. Marth was my life. I loved him more then I could say. He made me feel cleaver, beautiful, but most of all, he made me feel wanted. The way he looked at me like his life depended on me made me feel wonderful in a way I never had. He made me feel more wanted, _needed_, then Zelda could ever be. He made me feel like I meant something.

It was not too long before he had me in his bed. I am almost ashamed to say he was my first, when Zelda has been sleeping around since she was 15.

That night was easily the best of my life. Marth seemed to worship my body. He covered me in kisses and drowned me in pleasure. I had never felt so whole.

The next morning, I awoke terrified, thinking that now that Marth had taken me to bed, he would be uninterested in me. But Marth was there with his arm around me, kissing my bare shoulder, telling me how he had a wonderful time, and he hoped I had the same. I smiled as my heart overflowed with emotion for this man. I loved him.

For months we were together, and I was the happiest girl on the face of the planet.

But happiness never stays for long, especially the evanescent happiness born of love.

There came a day when Marth's smile was less sincere. His eyes began to wonder away from me. At first, his gaze was unfocused, but more and more, his eyes fixed upon Zelda. He began to spend less time with me, and I saw him more with _her_. Down in the courtyard, he would be sparring while Zelda watched and cheered him on, in the library, he would be reading to her, in the garden, he would be picking her flowers. I saw him slipping away from me, and I had no idea what to do.

I felt like I was slowly dying.

The worst was yet to come. I was in his bed, and he was inside me for the last time. He had been less distant in his love-making then he had been in a while. I thought that maybe he was getting over Zelda again.

How I was wrong; so terribly, terribly wrong.

He reached his climax, and he shouted _her_ name.

My heart shattered into a million pieces right there.

I began to sob, and I pushed Marth off of me. I stumbled around his room collecting my clothes while Marth apologized. There was nothing he could say now. I saw then, thrust suddenly out of my happy daze, how foolish I had been thinking that I could compete with Zelda and win. I would never be anything next to her.

I stumbled to my room and sobbed into my pillow for hours.

I was a fool, such a fool. How could I ever think that I could mean anything to anyone? I who am nothing? And then I had the audacity to think that a man could ever want me more then Zelda. Zelda, who is beautiful; Zelda, who is graceful; Zelda, who knows all the right things to say; Zelda, who knows how to please a man best; Zelda, who is wanted.

Why would anyone take me over Zelda? There is no reason. No one would. I am a disgusting thing, and Zelda is dazzling. I am nothing, while Zelda is the world.

I am a fool; that is all I ever was, and all I ever will be again.

* * *

**A/N: Inferiority complex, anyone? I have such plans to torture these poor characters. I started writing this as a random abstract, with no characters in mind at all, then I decided I liked it, and needed to anchor it to characters, and somehow I ended up with SSBB people. Don't ask how that happened. In later chapters (unbelievably, this is only Ch. 1) if I totally screw over Marth's characterization, I'm sorry. I've never played his game, and I refuse to read his Wiki page b/c I plan to play it at some point in the future. I needed someone shiny for Shiek pin her heart on, and Marth seemed to fit the best.**

**You do not know how much fun I will have reducing these people to tears. I am a terrible person;)**

**Gunnr  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again. Here's another. Zelda is OOC, but oh well.  
**

**Zelda's POV  
**

* * *

Hm. My Marth is so sweet. He just brought me breakfast in bed, you see, after quite the delicious night. Unfortunately, he has things to do today, or else it could turn into one of those days we never quite make it out of bed. He left just now.

Hmm, when was the first time I met Marth? I don't remember. Sheik would remember. She's a hopeless romantic like that. She hasn't talked to me since she broke up with Marth, though. I wish that hadn't been such a messy business, but some things just can't be helped. I had to have Marth. I don't know what it is about him, but I need him like air.

If I don't remember the first time I met him, I do remember the first time I thought about him in a romantic way.

He was sparring, who was it with? Can't remember. Anyways, he was sparring, without his shirt on, and he was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't bulky, but he was certainly cut. The way his muscles rippled... It was divine. It was at that time that I decided I needed to bed him, screw the fact that he was going out with Sheik. Ok, I was being a major bitch, but I only wanted a one night stand. Sheik didn't ever have to know about it. Oo, that sounds really bad. Alright, I admit, there is no excuse for my behavior, but you haven't seen Marth. A girl will do a lot to get in bed with that kind of beauty.

Continuing, I tried my best to seduce Marth, but he was a committed man. He got me alone and told me straight up he had no intentions of cheating on Sheik ever. I was kind of ashamed after that. He really made me feel like a slut. Ok, yes, I was being a slut.

After that, I gave up the idea of fucking with Marth, and went back to Pit, who was quite the pretty little angel boy. I had been fucking with him since shortly after our arrival here. If he noticed my attempted seduction of Marth, he didn't say anything. Not many men would. They always shy away from saying anything that could possibly irritate me.

Well, except for Marth. He's gonna tell me what he's gonna tell me, consequences be damned. He's not rude, or blunt, but if he has something to say, he's not going to keep it down for fear of loosing fucking privileges with me. I think he knows, anyways, how much I need him. He knows I would never be able to hold out on him. Two moves from him, and I'd be begging him to fuck me.

But moving on. Marth rejected me and made me feel bad, so I decided I would scorn him. I could've sworn I saw him checking me out before he started with Sheik. There must be some way to dig up that attraction again.

For months he was ever the faithful boyfriend to Sheik. I saw how they were together. I saw how he treated her. I wanted that for myself. My lust for Marth tripled, at the least.

But he was so devoted. I was still stinging, all those months later, from his previous rejection of me. I have not known much rejection in my life. I'm pretty enough that most men want me, and the rest, who are not irrevocably gay, are drawn in by my title as Princess of Hyrule. In fact, I think he was the first straight man to ever deny me. All that to say, I was used to having my way, and he wasn't giving in to me. He was a prince, I suppose, and just as used to his own way.

Let's see. What changed things? I actually don't know. I had settled down and accepted that I was not getting anything besides Pit. I actually turned into a good girlfriend. I had never really had a sustained relationship before. I was more used to just sleeping around whenever I felt like it. It was kinda nice to have a relationship. We leaned what the other liked best. It was good.

I would still catch Pit's eye wander occasionally, but that seems to be the nature of man. It takes a life changing event to get his eyes to stay on one girl.

Marth was different, though. He never looked at a girl besides Sheik. That made me jealous. So jealous. I wanted someone to look at me like Marth looked at Sheik. I wanted someone to treat me like Marth treated Sheik. I wanted someone to be that devoted. I can't really put it into words well. I just wanted Marth.

Somehow, me and Marth became friends. I honestly can't remember how that happened. We were just in the same room with each other a couple of times, and then we were friends. We would go places together, I would watch him train and spar, he would sit with me while I sewed and embroidered. It was a good friendship, actually. I was fine with it being a friendship, too. I had finally accepted the fact the Marth was with Sheik because he wanted to be; he liked her.

One day, when I was staring longingly at Marth and Sheik's perfect happy couple from across the room, I noticed that Marth wasn't giving his full attention to Sheik. That was something new. I chalked it up to a bad day, but it continued. It had been two weeks, and this strange behavior lasted. Sheik was getting even more depressed than usual. She had actually been kind of happy while she had been with Marth. Marth remained distant. He wasn't looking at anyone else, he was just not looking at Sheik anymore. It was very strange.

Marth and I continued to be friends, and only friends, but Sheik would glare at me balefully when we passed in the hall, doubtless thinking I was stealing her man. I wasn't. Yet.

I made a new dress for myself, and Marth was sitting with me when I finished it, so naturally I tried it on immediately, and modeled it for Marth. He told me I was very pretty in it. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, but that simple friendly remark reignited to lustful bitch in me. I suddenly wanted Marth as much as ever, if not more. I wanted him to tell me I was pretty every day, like I heard him tell Sheik. I wanted him to look at me in that special way which he used to reserve for Sheik. Goddesses damn it, I just wanted _him_.

I began to flirt subtly with Marth as we went about our daily activities. Slowly, he started flirting back. The bitch in me rejoiced. Marth was slowly becoming mine. The way he looked at me was changing. It was almost the same look he gave Sheik. Almost. Almost was not enough. I wanted all of him. Not almost all. Every single particle of Marth needed to be mine.

I broke up with Pit. He was disgusting to me now. Every time he touched me, I wanted to vomit. There was not anything particularly wrong with him. He was just not Marth. He did not begin to compare. It was cruel of me to even try to compare the two. I was not so much of a bitch to keep stringing Pit along when there was really nothing between us anymore.

I started to feel like I was drowning without Marth. I didn't want anything to do with any activity that did not include Marth. Life began to seem meaningless if Marth was not there. I was becoming addicted. I thought I was good at trapping hearts, but Marth put me to shame. He had mine so securely it was not likely to ever be free again. And he hadn't even tried.

And then there was the night that Marth came to me crying. That beautiful, terrible night. It was late. I had just gone to bed, but was not asleep yet. I heard a knock on the door, and opened the door to a shirtless, sobbing Marth. He told me that he had said my name while he was having sex with Sheik. She had started weeping and had run out. I can't say I blame her, really.

I felt bad about Marth's present state of mind. He called down all kinds of curses on himself. He called himself the worst of men. The more he cursed himself, the worst I felt. I had caused this, really. If I hadn't interfered, he and Sheik probably would've worked out whatever little problem they had. They would've gone back to being the most perfect, happy little couple on the planet. Instead, I came in and ruined everything. I felt like the bitch I was for once.

Marth cried himself to sleep on my shoulder that night.

When he woke up the next morning, he went directly to his room. He barely came out again for the next week. When he finally did emerge, he hardly talked to anyone. Slowly, very slowly, he came out of his depression. It took weeks, months.

We remained friends throughout this mess, I don't know how. For a while he wanted nothing to do with me, but after a couple months he came up to my room and apologized for ditching me. He told me that he knew none of this was my fault, it was entirely his fault, and only his. He finished by saying that he would still like to be friends, only if I wanted, of course. Obviously, I told him there was nothing I would like better. I felt terrible the whole time he gave me that speech, because, while it was a tiny bit Marth's fault, the lion's share of blame was mine. I was the person who ruined the beautiful fairy tale that Marth and Sheik were living. For the first time in my life, I saw what terrible consequences my blatant selfishness could have, and I felt like the lowest creature under the earth. I cried when he left. I cried at my self-centered life. I had seen the shadow Sheik had become since that fateful night. She had been completely shattered by Marth's mental infidelity. I had experienced the haunted man Marth had become. I knew how he was eaten up by the guilt. I had caused this. I had ruined two happy lives with my selfishness. Since birth, my position has fostered the idea that my own happiness is more important than anything else. I saw now that that was the furthest thing from the truth.

I saw that night, the definition of the word 'bitch.' Me.

Marth and I rebuilt our friendship over months, and Marth rebuilt himself at the same time. Eventually, he was able to smile and joke like his former self had.

One evening, we were standing together on a balcony. Marth turned to me and took both my hands in his. He then leaned down and slowly, gently, he kissed me.

From there we have progressed to the present day. We have been together for a while now. Marth is everything I ever dreamed he could be, and more. He is the best thing that ever happened to me, really. He couldn't say the same about me. I can still see, at times, that regretful, haunted look in his eyes. The wound of his betrayal had closed up, but the scar was still there. It always would be, I suppose. That was something I would have to live with. It was something I caused.

You know the worst part? That selfish bitch in me is happy. So what if I broke Marth? He's mine now. And that's all that matters. The selfish bitch is quite certain that all of the pain I caused to Sheik and Marth, all of the new brokenness I introduced, it was all worth it.

I am a bitch. Always have been, and always will be, I guess.

* * *

**A/N: This one is... I don't know, it just bothers me. If you've spotted the problem, do share. I am always open to suggestions. Hint hint.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll do a Marth POV, then the plot can finally move:)**

**Gunnr  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I lied. Marth's POV proved to be boring, and I was tired of that plot. Anyways, I don't have anything else planned for Marth, so you don't need to know all his motives and such. Zelda's POV pretty much got him, anyways. So, I have moved on the the next. Sheik is like a delightful little maelstrom of sorrow. Well, here it is.**

**Sheik's POV  
**

* * *

When did my next horror begin? It began on a day like any other. I watched the sun rise, heralding the start of another day. Another day without Marth. In the end, this day was also meaningless. All because of my own stupidity.

I got dressed and walked down to the mess hall. Zelda tried to talk to me on the way, but I ignored her totally. She gave up after a short time, leaving me to be miserable in peace. I took my food to the corner furthest from other people, so no one would intrude upon my suffering with their ignorant levity. But who am I to call anyone ignorant? I, who am the most ignorant of all?

When I exited the mess hall, Zelda was there again, still trying to talk to me.

I ignored her and tried to walk away, but a massive hand grabbed my arm and held me in place. Ganondorf. I hissed at him and tried to tare my arm out of his grasp, but he circled his arms around me from behind, rendering me helpless.

"There!" Zelda exclaimed. "Now listen to what I am trying to tell you!"

I just glared at her, wishing Ganon would stop helping her and go back to trying to kill her. She would've died quickly without Link there to save her.

"Now, you need to get over Marth. You broke up, and that's that. There's nothing more there."

I couldn't believe she was telling me this. How cruel was she? Ganon was regrettably holding me too tightly for me to reach any of my weapons.

"There are other people in the world, you know. Other people who are interested in you."

"No there aren't," I spat before I could stop myself.

"Yes, there are," Zelda's eyes gleamed triumphantly.

"Who?" I growled.

"Ike."

I had never paid much attention to Ike before. He was quiet most of the time, and frowning. His clothes were torn and threadbare in places. He was nothing like Marth.

"He watches you, you know," Zelda went on. "He looks at you like you're the greatest thing ever. You should give him a shot."

"Haven't you already hurt me enough?" I seethed. "I don't need false hope to break me more. You have Marth, now. He's yours! Take him and be happy! Just leave me alone."

"If that's how you want to be, then. Just think about it, ok? Watch Ike yourself, and you'll see. Contrary to your belief, I don't want you to be miserable like this."

I only hissed at her. Hadn't she lied enough for one conversation? Zelda nodded to Ganon, and he let go of me. I stood stiffly and glared at Zelda while she walked away. I then spun around to curse Ganon, but he had already vanished.

Bastards, the both of them. What did they intend to accomplish by coming after me? Well, they won't succeed, whatever it was. I will watch Ike, and I will prove Zelda wrong. Of course Ike doesn't want me. He only wants Zelda, like every other male on the planet.

Again, I was wrong. My idiocy knows no bounds. I blinded myself with Marth, who had already proven he hated me, and I threw away the good that came to me. I am utterly hopeless.

But I am jumping ahead of myself. I did watch Ike, and, to my astonishment, he did watch me, when I wasn't hiding. Whenever we were in the same room, he would watch me. He had a strange look in his eye; one not to far from the look Marth gave me back when we were happy together. He watched me so much he bordered on rudeness. I wondered how I had failed to notice this before. The answer, of course, was that my thoughts were always on Marth. I watched Marth almost as much as Ike watched me, though I did my watching from the rooftops and the shadows, where no one could see me watching.

It was a week later when Ike approached me in a hallway. As discrete as I was, he had still caught me watching him watch me a few times, and he must've taken that as a sign of interest.

"Sheik," he said, "would you step out with me?" He never beat around the bush.

"On a date, you mean?" I was a bit unsure of how to answer him, so I tried to stall.

"Yes."

Well, that hadn't bought much time. Ike wasn't one for wasting words, either.

"Yes," I decided, feeling reckless. I would do it, just to spite Marth. I would show him that I could date other people, too. Maybe it would make him remember that he loved me. Then he would come back.

Fool that I was, I didn't even consider dating Ike for Ike until it was just too late.

Ike and I engaged in a tentative relationship. I was always comparing Ike to Marth, even though the comparison was not valid. Ike and Marth were totally different. Where Marth was sleek and polished, Ike was coarse and common. Marth always smiled, Ike always frowned. Marth was a price, Ike was a regular mercenary. Marth's clothes were new and made of fine, expensive cloth, Ike's clothes were of plain material, tattered and threadbare from use. Marth's skin was smooth and supple, Ike's skin rough and calloused. Marth often made subtle jokes, Ike, when he did joke, tended towards the crude and obvious. Marth's speech was beautiful, and there was much of it to be had, Ike's blunt, consisting of as few words as possible. In my mind I turned all of these things against Ike, instead of simply accepting him as a different person then Marth.

Three weeks into our affair, after a lot of fruitless hinting, I finally came out and asked Ike to have sex with me. He was surprisingly resistant, though he complied. He must've asked me forty times if I was sure I wanted to do this while we were on the way to my room and undressing. I remained adamant, and he submitted to my wish. He was different then Marth in bed as well. He was rougher, and it was obvious that he was far less experienced then Marth. Nevertheless, I closed my eyes and thought of Marth the whole time Ike was in me. I knew full well what a terrible thing it was to do, but I did it anyways.

After that, I made sure we had sex often. Ike was never the one to initiate, and I wondered at that, but I didn't really care about Ike, so I didn't bother with it much. Every time we had sex, I didn't see Ike above me, I saw Marth. There was not one night I did not fantasize about Marth, not one night in which I took Ike for himself. I paid for that later.

As time passed, I only looked at Ike to show myself how inferior he was to Marth. Everyday, Marth used to tell me how much he loved me, and how beautiful I was. Ike never told me he loved me, and it was rare that he would make a comment about my beauty. I resented that more than I thought I would. I still took pride in the way he looked at me. It was, as Zelda had said, as if I was the greatest thing ever. But I found that look fading as the weeks rolled past. That made me so angry it surprised me. I told myself that I didn't care what Ike thought of me. I was only using him. Why should I care how he looked at me, so long as he came to my bed when I wanted him? I shouldn't. I managed to convince my imbecile self that that was the truth of the matter.

Then came the terrible night. The night I finally saw past all of my lies to myself, the night when it was too late. I am sure there has never been a human being so feeble-minded as me in all the histories of the world.

It was a night like any other. I had again commanded Ike to have sex with me, and he had again obeyed. We had just finished, and I was panting myself back into reality when a tear dropped onto my face. I looked up at Ike, who was crouching above me, crying, apparently.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"I can't do this anymore, Sheik," he shook his head, got off of the bed and began to put his clothes back on.

"What? Why?" I sat up, feeling a bit frantic.

"Why?" Ike shot me a look of tearful incredulity. "Goddess save me, she's asking why." Ike's voice cracked, and he dropped his head to his hands. "Why, I'll tell you why." He looked me straight in the eye. "Never once, not _once_, have you said my name. It's always Marth. _Always_ Marth. The first time we had sex, which was my first time ever, you said Marth. I felt like I shattered into a million pieces right there. But I thought I could deal with it. I thought you just needed more time to get over him. I was wrong. It's only getting worse. Every time you look at me, you compare me to Marth, and I lose every time. I can't do anything right according to you. No matter what I do, Marth did it so much better! It's always_ Marth_! And I can't do this anymore, I just can't." Ike set about dressing himself, with many a sniff and a wipe of his eyes.

I sat on the bed, naked and stunned. I hadn't realized I had said Marth's name while we were intimate. I had always though I was silent. Apparently I was wrong. To say I felt terrible would be an understatement. I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to hurt someone else in the same agonizing way Marth had hurt me. How could I have been such an idiot? It was not until Ike spoke again that I awoke from my reverie.

"Do you see my glove anywhere?" He asked tearfully, looking around the room. "I need it. I can't afford another one," he dropped to his knees and looked under the bed.

All of a sudden, the truth made it past the dam of lies I had created. I realized that I loved Ike, just as I had loved Marth. Alas, I made this discovery just too late.

Ike pulled his glove out from under the bed and stood up.

"Ike!" I found my voice then. He looked at me, another tear making its way down his face. "Don't leave me," I begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" He challenged. "Why should I stay, only to be second best to Marth?"

"Because... Because I love you!" I choked on my words, but I knew they were true.

Ike looked down and put his glove on, shaking his head and laughing humorlessly. "No," he looked back up at me and smiled painfully, more of a snarl then a smile. "No, I'm not going to fall for that. Maybe you love me, and maybe you don't, but even if you do, you don't love me enough. You don't love me _half_ as much as I love you, and you will _never_ love me half as much as you love Marth." He turned his back and walked to the door.

"Ike, no, really, I love you! Don't leave!" I was crying myself now. I knew that there was nothing I could ever say or do that would make up for my gross mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Sheik, I really am, but I cannot keep doing this. I cannot." He opened the door and glanced back. "Goodbye." Then he walked out, leaving me to dissolve into tears on my bed.

How could I have been such a dolt? How could I be so cruel to Ike? He would've loved me with everything he had! He would've stood by me forever! How could I not see that he was the one I was waiting for? He was the one who saw past Zelda! He was the one who saw through the shadows! He was the one who saw _me_! And he loved me. He really loved me. He had finally put it into words only after he was gone, but he had told me with his eyes every time he looked at me. Why was it only now that I realized what that look was? Why was it only now that I realized it was love? Now that every hope of enjoying that love was gone forever? Ike was gone, forever gone. He had handed himself to me, and I had dropped him disdainfully. I let him shatter into pieces on the floor. I could've had him forever, but I threw him away.

I hate myself. I am a fool. That is _all_ that I will _ever_ amount to. An imbecile. I _hate_ myself.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, self loathing! Sheik is just so amusing to me.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it. Review lovelies.**

**Gunnr  
**


End file.
